


Branded

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Branding, D/s relationship, Everything is consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Ownership Kink, Scout as the team slut mentioned, Scout/Spy mentioned, but consensual ones, cigarette burns mentioned, cuddling and cuteness to follow, handjob, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer takes Scout's branding fantasy into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded

At this point, the mercenaries all had worked out a tentative schedule and thursday evenings almost always found Scout at Engineer’s workshop. If Scout came early, he’d sit on the table and talk while Engineer made indistinct noises that vaguely indicated that he was listening. Tonight, Engineer was bending a thick piece of wire with a pair of pliers, his helmet and goggles on the table next to Scout.

"Whatcha makin'?" Scout asked, halting his nearly stream of consciousness observations long enough to look at what Engineer was holding.

“What’s it lookin’ like?” he showed Scout the twisted shape.

"Like…" Scout squinted at it, tilting his head from side to side. "A duck?"

Engineer laughed, grabbing a wrench off the wall and laying it down on the table, then laying the wire shape over top of it

Scout blinked at it, then his eyes widened with understanding. "Oh! I see it now. What's it for? Doesn't seem like you could do much with it." Scout mimed tightening something with a wrench, grinning.

“Well if you heat it up good, you could brand someone with it,” he gave Scout a look, grinning at him.

"Whu—oh. Oh!" Scout got hard so fast, his head spun and he was glad he was already sitting down. He shuffled over a little, away from Engineer, pressing his legs together in a feeble attempt to hide his erection.

"You still interested in that? I know we never worked out the details.” Engineer had been teasing him with the idea, of branding Scout’s ass and marking him as property. The boy seemed to like the fantasy, but that was different than the reality of it.

Scout licked his lips, a little nervously, his dick so hard he could hardly think straight. He nodded, reaching out almost reverently to touch the half-shaped wrench, his hand trembling a little.

“Good boy,” he chuckled. “You just sit there and wait while I finish up.” He kept twisting the wire to suit the shape.

"O-okay…" Scout tried to sit still and wait, but soon his feet were twitching, and then his legs were swinging, and then his hand was sneaking between his thighs.

“You okay, boy?” Engineer smirked, finally bending the last edge into place and turning the remainder of the wire up into a handle

"Fine…" Scout managed, straining to get the word out. He could feel a growing spot of dampness in his underwear, his cock dribbling a little more every time Engineer moved the pliers. "You, uh…you done yet?"

“Hmm, yep, they look alright to me,” he inspected the branding iron carefully, smiling. “You gonna strip for me?”

Practically launching off the workbench, Scout's clothes were soon flying in all directions until he stood wearing only his jockstrap and socks.

“Jockstrap too,” Engineer laughed. “Or you’re gonna make a mess of it.”

Scout laughed in response, his cheeks colouring. "…already have," he admitted, peeling off the stretchy garment, leaving his erection completely bare.

“Well you’re nothing if not quick,” Engineer teased, taking his little torch and starting to heat up the metal.

Hoping Engineer didn't notice his lip quivering, Scout nervously watched the bent shape heat up, tried to imagine how it would feel pressed against his skin. He'd had cigarettes put out on him before--mostly by Spy--but nothing this big. This…permanent.

“Why don’t you stroke yourself for me?” Engineer suggested. The wire was blackening under the fire.

Scout swallowed, hard, forced himself to turn his back on Engineer. Bracing one hand on the workbench, he started stroking himself. Watching the flame, he'd softened a little, but within a few strokes he was fully erect again, slicking his precum over his head and shaft.

“Good boy,” Engineer praised, turning off his torch and putting it down. The brand was as hot as it needed to be and he grabbed Scout by the back of the neck and pressed him down over the table so his ass was in the air. Before the iron could cool down, he pressed it to the boy’s skin, his gunslinger pressing down on Scout’s back so he couldn’t squirm against too much against the hot metal.

Scout squealed, high and rabbit-like, his leg kicking in a frantic, instinctual, reflex action, but he was held fast by Engineer's strong hands and his weight. 

After a moment, he let out a long, long sigh, almost a gasp, his whole body relaxing, going limp and pliant beneath his teammate.

It only took a few seconds to brand the boy, the skin hissing and popping against the heat. Engineer pulled the brand back and tossed it gently on the table, stroking his hand over Scout’s back tenderly. “How’re you feeling?” he murmured.

"Mmmm," was the best response Scout could manage, grinning dreamily up at Engineer. He arched his back, seeking the Texan's hand, guiding it to where he wanted to be touched.

“Yeah, alright, you get your reward now,” Engineer agreed, sliding his flesh and blood hand down to Scout’s cock and giving him an exploratory stroke.

Scout's whole body shuddered, rolling over in Engineer's arms, offering himself up totally. He winced when he brushed his fresh burn on the edge of the workbench, the pain quickly forgotten as Engineer's hand wrapped around his aching, straining cock.

Engineer sat on the edge of the workbench, cradling the boy in his lap and stroking his erection. “There’s my boy,” he chuckled, nestling his face into Scout’s neck and the short golden hair at the back of his head. Scout always smelled a bit like Bonk! cola; cherry and chemical, but Engineer didn’t find it unpleasant. The smell -and taste- had grown on him quite a bit over the last few months with Scout. Not that he’d drink the damn stuff himself, but he could usually taste it on Scout’s lips.

Eyes half closed, Scout's whole body moved with each stroke of Engineer's hand, elongating it, eagerly fucking the Texan's hand as hard as he could with Engineer holding him. He laughed, humming. "I am now."

“You sure are. That’s gonna heal up real pretty on your ass, you’ll always know who you belong to,” he purred, kissing just behind Scout’s ear, hand moving faster.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck!" Spy moaned, "don't stop, keep talking, please, I just…!"

“Yeah you love that, don’tcha? Bein’ mine. Bein’ my sweet boy with my mark on your ass to prove to anyone who looks that you’re owned,” Engineer chuckled, nibbling gently at Scout’s ear, feeling goosebumps go up over the back of the boy’s neck.

"Fuuuuck!" Scout screamed, bucking furiously one last time in Engineer's grip, spattering his own chest and face as he came.

“Good boy,” Engineer gave him a gentle kiss.

It was almost a minute before Scout could speak, which was rare for him. "Th-that was…it doesn't even hurt!" he said, wonderingly. "What about you?" He grinned, just a little shakily, at the crotch of Engineer's overalls.

“I’d appreciate some attention if you can manage it,” Engineer stood, scooping Scout up into his arms easily, carrying him to his bunk and setting him down on his side so he wouldn’t sit on his brand. “It’ll probably start to hurt in a couple days,” he warned, stripping off his overalls. "Your all fulla endorphins right now, you won't feel much tonight."

"Can!" Scout protested, cuddling against Engineer's side, moving only when Engineer had to lean away to remove an article of clothing. "…worth it…" he purred, grinning at his teammate. "Fuck, it got me so hot."

“I’m glad,” Engineer sat on the edge of his bunk, naked now, stroking Scout’s face. “I’m glad you liked it."

"Me too." The brand really didn't hurt, and didn't impede Scout as he crawled across the bed and off the edge to kneel in front of Engineer, absently petting the Texan's thighs.

“There you go,” Engineer ran his fingers through Scout’s short hair, letting the younger man take a bit of control. He was good at sucking cock, he didn’t need any direction.

Humming with utmost Scout contentment, the runner leaned forward, his lips just brushing the velvety-soft head of Engineer's cock. He braced himself with a hand on each of the Texan's knees, only using his mouth for now.

Engineer groaned, low and long, leaning back on one hand, the other stroking Scout’s hair. “Good boy,” he purred.

Scout arched his neck, pressing his head up against Engineer's hand, working the Texan's thick fingers deeper in his hair, encouraging him to tug. He leaned forward ever so slowly, letting gravity help push his mouth wider around Engineer's cock.

Engineer groaned, thrusting up a little. Scout’s mouth felt so good wrapped around his cock. “There you go,” he groaned.

Patience wasn't exactly Scout's forte; it didn't take more than that for him to begin moving in earnest. Wrapping one hand around the base of Engineer's shaft, fingers trailing lower to play with the other man's balls, he slid his mouth down Engineer's cock until his lips met the side of his hand.

It wasn’t long after that that Engineer came in Scout’s mouth with a moan. “Good boy,” he praised.

Swallowing hard, licking the last few drops from his lips, Scout beamed up at Engineer. He would've denied it furiously, with his words if not with his bat, when he'd first arrived here, but he loved being called a good boy.

“You get up here,” Engineer chuckled, pulling Scout up onto the bed and tucking him in beside him.

With a soft groan of contentment, Scout allowed himself to be lifted into place and gentled. He yawned widely, grinning dreamily at Engineer. "Wow." He cuddled against the Texan, molding their naked bodies against each other, as close as they'd get.

“Need anything?” Engineer murmured, kissing Scout’s face.

"Got it," Scout murmured, eyes already drifting shut.

“Good boy,” Engineer murmured again, kissing Scout’s forehead and letting him fall asleep against his chest.


End file.
